Ready yet?
by Neophiles the Metal
Summary: Ashley's not one to have friends, but Young Cricket is the exception. Reeeeealy short.


This is my ninth fanfic running, my second Warioware. Inc fic and I have a pairing in mind...  
Young/Ashley  
If you are confused let me explain, pairing is of Young Cricket and Ashley (Smarty pants among you would've guessed) who in my mind are seriously overlooked, always being Wario/Mona, or Mona/Young Cricket (Ashley/Penny in one that I've read somewhere).  
But anyways, I hope this starts something off for you people out there!  
Neophiles the Metal, giving new material...

The woods were silent at this time, even Ashley needed sleep sometimes after a long day of concocting spells that transformed trees to frogs or bats to another rhyming couplet or, if she really wanted to multitask, both.  
Tonight however, she couldn't sleep, and took her anger out by swearing under her breath at the ceiling.  
She decided to drain her energy by taking a walk outside, something the evergreen crescent moon seemed to agree with.  
She slipped out of bed and grabbed a robe from her closet and smoothing it down...  
_Creak_.  
Ashley span, her left hand raised to cast a hex on the noise. She scanned the room for the fifth time, confirming that she was alone apart from Red.  
_Creak_.  
She pulled a poker from its hold by the fireplace, her eyes narrowing as she slotted her head around her oak panelled door, her blood red eyes switching from right to left to check the corridor.  
_Creak_.  
The creaking was getting persistent as Ashley headed down the huge staircase, clutching the poker in her hand.  
_Creak_.  
This one was closer, almost behind her. She span the poker in an arc as she twirled around, connecting with thin air. There was a small applause from above, which she followed...  
"Come out, I won't hurt you..."  
No answer, she tightened her grip...  
"Much..."  
"Much..."  
She stopped, an echo in her house?  
"Come down, now..."  
"Come down, now..."  
She was getting agitated by this, drawing in a deep breath...  
"I'mjustasweettransvestitefromtransexualTransylvania..."  
No reply, then...  
"Are you?"  
Nothing for it, she furiously threw the poker upwards in an over-arm swing embedding in a beam somewhere, creating a satisfying "Eep!" from somewhere...  
"Now show yourself, or I'm coming up there..."  
Someone landed in front of her in a crouching position, standing up and letting their black hair slip backwards. Ashley immediately relaxed as recognition took hold; she let a small smile surface...  
"I was wondering when you'd show, you're late..."  
Young Cricket gave a cocky grin, drawing closer to her...  
"And you were scared witless."  
Ashley gave a lazy look at the boy, shrugging off comments were only reserved for those close to her, _very close_...  
"Aren't you getting ready?"  
Ashley looked at her robe, then back at Cricket, who threw his hands up in surrender...  
"You're going in that? Seriously?!"  
"What's wrong with it?"  
"It's only got two colours, at least make it bright."  
She glanced at him, one eye squinted up...  
"I don't know if you've noticed, but I don't operate on 'bright'."  
"Just wear something else..."  
"Sheesh, fine..."  
She disappeared upstairs, leaving Cricket to explore the hallway. There was a small statue to one side, which he decided to explore...  
"Talk about culture..."  
He raised a finger to prod the stone...  
"You can look..."  
He turned to expect a small variation in her clothes, a deeper red or a lighter orange. In fact the new outfit made his nose bleed...  
"Look, but don't touch..."  
It was a continuous combination of silk and leather, her chest covered by two pieces of midnight black leather with a stripe of dark blue silk running down from her chest and concealing her stomach. Her shoulders and back were clearly visible, a long sweeping dress followed suit of her hair (which was longer than it looked). Her forearms were covered by suspended sleeves, made of silk with leather straps. She smiled as he fainted into a pool of blood; this was going to be _fun_.


End file.
